paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2015 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards
Welcome Welcome to the page for the 2015 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards. After the success of last year's awards, I RockytheEco-pup decided to bring it back. A majority of the old categories will return joined by new categories. NOTE: Previous year winners are ineligible to be nominated this year. Hereis a list of the winners from 2014. Nominating Are Now Closed. ' '''Voting Page: '2015 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards: Nominee Voting Page '''Voting is now closed. Look below for the winners in BOLD. Staff *RockytheEco-pup- Staff member, Nominee elector, Judge *Tbrays30- Staff member, Nominee elector, Judge *Zumarocks3390- Staff member, Nominee elector, Judge NOTE: When nominating, leave your nominations in a staff member's message wall so we can make sure users only nominate once. Awards Returning Awards: *Best OC **Best Nice OC **Best Foe OC **Best Future Generation *Best Pup Relationship *Best Video Game *Most Popular Deceased Character *Best Rp Subject New Awards NOTE: The Best Story category from last year is being expanded for multiple genres of stories. NOTE2: Is you have any suggestions for categories, please inform a staff member. *Best Relationship Story (ex: story about a first date, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend) *Best Action Story *Best Collab Story/Series *Best Origin Story (how a pup joined the PAW Patrol or story on an OC's past) *Best Third Generation Pups Nominees Winning characters and stories are bolded. Best OC: *Ashes: Dodge's school friend and a true Dalmatian *Fletcher *Takota *Sport *'Smoky' *Sarah the FBI pup *Spider-pup *Mindy Best Nice OC: *Cliff *Danny *Artemis *Icee *Princess *Snowflake *'Med' *Ashes: Dodge's school friend and a true Dalmatian *Go go Best Foe OC: *'Killer' *Slash *Swift Best Future Generation: *Pup Pup Puppies 3 *Life's Too Short: ElsaXCliffjumper pups *'Pup pup puppies 2' Best Third Generation: *Can't hold us back: DodgeXMarble's Pups *'Blooming shyness: AceXWinter pups' *X marks the spot: DylanXLani pups *Light of their lives: SagexSummer puppies Best Pup Relationship (Current Generation): NOTE: While RubbleXKayla doesnt exist until the future gen, they belong here due to them being current gen born pups) *'ZumaXPrincess' *SmokyXKailey *RockyXChase *RubbleXKyla Best Pup Relationship (Future Generation): *'AceXWinter' *AuroraXShadow *SnowXCJ Most Popular Deceased Character: *'Snowdrop' Best Video Game: *'The Legend of Kailey (series)' *Marshall's Mansion: Dark Moon *Pupmon: Alpha saphire Best Regular Story: *Pups Save Police Day "part 3" (All parts are part of nomination) *PAW patrol: turnabout pup (All parts) *Pups And The Pranksters *'Pawbusters' Best Relationship Story: *Pup pup first date *Pups and the Blind Date *2 pups find love *Pup Pup Split Up *Pups and the Carnival *Pups and the Gift of the Magi *'Pups and the Big Proposal' Best Action Story: *'Pups on a Hunt' *Sarah v.s Chase Best Origin Story: *'Pups and the walk down memory lane' *Origins of the PAW Patrol *Pups and the Fire *Bandit's Life *Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 2: A Pup in a Van (all chapters) *Pups and Marshall's Bully: Broken Bones and Motives (All parts) Best Collab Story/Series: *Howling Pains (series) *'Like Champ Like Son' *Pups across Dimensions (series) *Pups Take a Bath Best RP Subject: *Mystery/Adventure *Rivalry *'Playdates' Rules Best OC: In order for an OC to qualify as a possible nominee, it must: *Have a personality on its profile *It must be in at least three stories *Can't be a copy of another OC Best Story (Applies to all story categories) In order for a story to qualify as a possible nominee, it must: *Comply with the wiki rules. **If the story does not comply, it will immediately be disqualified from the awards, and may be removed from the wiki. *Have at least 5 comments *It must be in finished or near finished condition Additional Rules *Winners from the 2014 awards are ineligible. *You can only nominate one OC/story per category *A story can only be nominated for one category (if it fits into 2 or more, you need to pick one) *You cannot nominate Characters/Stories you created for more than 2 categories Category:Wiki Staff